


Deathversary

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: it's the anniversary of Jason's death, and all Jason gets is glares from Bruce and Dick.fictober18 day 11Promt: "But I will never forget"





	Deathversary

It had been a bad day, and by the looks of thing, it wasn’t about to get any better.  
They had just dealt with one of black masks drug rings, but of course, Bruce wasn’t happy with how it happened. Which was the conmen thread when Red Hood was involved.

No one died, so Tim didn’t know why Bruce was so ungrateful. Not only him but dick as well and Damian was being Damian, not really caring about anything.

This was the worst day for Jason to be beaten down anymore, though it appears everyone else forgot. It was September 15, the day he died.

After every member of the black mask that was there was in cuffs, Jason had left with only a disappointed look from Bruce.   
Tim left to find Jason because he didn’t want him alone today. After looking in all the closest bars and not seeing him Tim decide to go to Jason’s nearest safe house.

Tim carefully entered the house, keeping an ear out, in case Jason was already drunk because he was known to get a bit violent.  
As he walked in he noticed that the room was trashed, the table flipped over, and plates smashed. As he surveyed the room, he heard gasping, coming from the corner in the living room.  
Jason was rocking and shaking, trying to calm himself down. 

“Hey Jay, you ok,” Tim said softly

All he got in response was a glare and   
“the fuck you think.”  
Slowly Tim sat down and pulled jay to his chest   
“he can’t hurt you jay, not anymore. It's over.”

Tim didn’t really think that the words were going to help him much, especially with the jocker still alive but it’s all he really knew what to do. His thought was confirmed when vary quietly jay said

“But, I’ll never forget that it happened and by who”  
Tim simple held on to him tighter while running his hands through his hair.  
It was going to be a long night, not that he minded as long as Jason was ok, well as ok as he can be. 

 

Which isn’t much.


End file.
